The data management and analysis core (DMAC) is an assembly of outstanding investigators, staff and material resources that will provide key infrastructure support to the ALl SCCOR application. The DMAC, headed by Gregory B. Diette, MD who is both a Critical Care physician and a rigorously trained epidemiologist, will avail itself of extensive resources readily available on the Johns Hopkins campus, including those of the Bloomberg School of Public Health and the School of Medicine. Performance of high quality data management and analysis functions are essential for assuring that these studies are able to provide accurate detailed documentation of their findings and timely presentation of results. This core will be operational at the outset of the project and will include assistance with planning studies, including advice on research design and methods as well as development of study manuals and documents that are essential for conduct of clinical studies. The DMAC will assume responsibility for management of data once collected by the primary investigators and development of databases that facilitate scientific queries initiated by the study investigators. The core will also function to provide expert advice on the approach to data analysis as well as execute analysis plans that are developed with the clinical study investigators. Collectively, these functions will assure that data are stored in a safe and secure manner while also supporting the rapid transmission of results via reports, abstracts, manuscripts and postings to relevant web sites.